


In a restless world like this

by Meelah



Series: Ghost Stories [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelah/pseuds/Meelah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull finds Dorian has stayed up all night with Cullen. </p><p>Takes place after chapter 7 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5396090/">Call it Magic</a> and probably won't work as a stand-alone piece. But I'm not your mom, I won't tell you what to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a restless world like this

It’s not the sex — even though sex with Dorian is good — but it’s walking into Cullen’s apartment after bleary eyed Dorian has opened to door for him, and seeing Cullen sleeping with his head on the table, that dislodges something in Bull’s chest. 

“I think he was in a lot of pain,” Dorian says quietly and yawns. “But he finally fell asleep.”

“You stayed up all night with him?” Bull asks, and touches Dorian’s jaw. 

It has a hint of stubble and there’s something thoroughly endearing about the bags under Dorian’s eyes and just how unkempt he is, unlike what he’s ever allowed Bull to see before.

“Yeah,” Dorian says and the touch makes him smile and look up at Bull. “How was work?”

“Work,” Bull replies and leans down to kiss Dorian’s dry lips, because how can he not.

Dorian returns the kiss, his mouth opening and letting out an almost inaudible sigh. Bull rubs the unshaven chin and enjoys the little tremors it causes in Dorian, and for few moments he entertains the idea of taking it further and pressing the human against the wall and seeing just how quiet he can keep when Bull jerks him off. But instead he glances at Cullen, and reluctantly lets go of Dorian.

“Did he just fall asleep?” he asks, stepping a little closer.

“I’m not quite sure,” Dorian says. “I think I dozed off too.”

Bull slides an arm under Cullen’s knees and another one behind his back, lifting him gently off the wheelchair, like the man weighed nothing.

“Can you check his bed?” Bull asks Dorian who goes to Cullen’s bedroom ahead of him.

Cullen’s bed is unmade but Bull is happy to see the sheets are relatively clean, it means Cullen has let Evelyn change them recently. Dorian moves the blankets out of the way and Bull sets the sleeping man down on the bed gently. Cullen stirs a little and the lines that had almost completely disappeared when his face was relaxed appear again.

“Just gonna strip you, okay? Get you ready for bed,” Bull says and runs fingers through the blond hair.

Cullen doesn’t open his eyes but nods a little and Bull pulls off his sweatpants and his shirt, tucking the man under the covers. Bull sits on the bed and Cullen curls towards him, towards his heat. Dorian has moved away and is watching them from the bedroom door, and Bull can see that he feels out of place.

“Do you and him—“ Dorian asks quietly and Bull finds it amusing that Dorian still can’t bring himself to talk about sex out of bed without blushing. 

“Nah,” Bull says, his hand is back in Cullen’s hair, soothing. 

“Well, I guess I need to catch a few hours of sleep before work,” Dorian says after a long silence, after watching Bull just sit there stroking Cullen’s hair.

He turns around and starts for the door when Bull stops him.

“Hey,” he says quietly. “Dorian. Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Dorian says and Bull believes him.

Whatever had dislodged in Bull’s chest earlier is starting to make its way to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Next in the reading order: [Ash's story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5737570).


End file.
